bestbrutefandomcom-20200214-history
How to choose your ideal brute
Things to Know * Maintenance Time Approximately 10:00~1:00 (GMT-5). *: This is NOT the time to do Brute pupiling. It'll most likely piss you off. * Day Counter Time 6:00 (GMT-5). *: At this time, you get your daily 3 battles. * If your Brute is unpassworded and left untouched (no battles in the arena), it will be deleted within 5~10 days. *: This way, you can use the same username again. (Because I know how annoying it is to find good usernames that you enjoy) * You can check anyone's abilities, pets and weapons. *: By typing brutename.mybrute.com/cellule * Instead of the hassle of going to the arena, searching a name, then battling your opponent, you can jump to the challenge page. *: Type yourbrutename.mybrute.com/vs/opponentbrutename * Any battling within 2 levels will gain you the maximum experience of 2 exp. (also see Weak brute hunting) *: LV 3 > LV 3 = 2 EXP, LV 3 > LV 1 = 2 EXP, LV 4 > LV 1 = 1 EXP * Tournament registration time is after daily maintenance. So you can see how great your brute does in actually combat. * In late game (Level 30+) skills are more useful than weapons and pets. Brute Hunting # Make a list of brute names(5~20) that you like and are free for Brute creation. (you can check avail by validating or by typing brutename.mybrute.com/cellule) # Make a Brute (whether by having no master, your own) # Before you fight, just go to the arena and start checking the opponent's abilities. (By typing brutename.mybrute.com/cellule). Look for Level 1's with no weapons and abilities like Master of Arms, Strong Arm, Deluge. (Net, Cry of the Damned and Hypnosis is fine too, but keep them in mind that they can be pretty strong against Brutes with pets) # After you have at least 6 of these Level 1's, you can start challenging them. (if you have a good skill, pet or weapon it is a guaranteed win) # After 2 battles won, your Brute would Level up to Level 2, after 4 more Level 3. The first day you create a brute, you will get 6 battles, therefore you can get them to Level 3. # When your brute is Level 3, it would have leveled up twice, thus it should have 3 bonuses (skills, pets, weapons) unless you are unlucky. # Make some more Brutes and keep the good ones. (Repeat every couple of days, or whenever it is up to you, just make sure that your unpassworded ones will disappear in time, and during that time, someone else may take your beloved name) # When your Brutes get to Level 4, just search up some Level 2 brutes who have low damaging weapons or those with none at all, and bully them. Continue until you don't want to anymore. # When you get your one ideal Brute, or top X Brutes, introduce lots of friends to pupil under you to super-speed level you. Ideal Brute I suggest to keep Brutes who have for: ;Specialities :Deluge (useful lategame), Hypnosis (useful midgame), Hammer (fun to look at), Thief (weapon taker skills are great), Impact (same as Thief), Sabotage (same as Thief), Implacable (very helpful), Untouchable (nice skill in general), Armor (will make you invincible in earlygame), Immortal (massive hp gain in the cost of attribute loss). ;Weapons :Sword (strong weapon in general), Halberd (can be very devastating), Sai (same as Thief), Flail (aka Scourge, very strong and often multi-hit), Axe (aka Stone Hammer, strongest weapon in game), Whip (most interrupting weapon) ;Pets :Wolf (will help greatly early game), Bear (kill all opponents in early game, take big hits for you mid-late game) Category:Guide Category:Tutorial